Celos de Sangre
by Akiko Maxwell
Summary: Heero investigara casos de brutales abusos y asesinatos, los asesinos de su misma clase, un chico que lo pondra en problemas al hacer florecer su corazon, leanlo Yaoi, seguramente Lemmon!


YEY! Aquí vuelvo con otra historia para ustedes, después de estar mucho tiempo en el tintero ;P jejej pero no sabia si publicarla aun, puesto que la trama esta inconclusa, pero decidi hacerlo a ver qué tal me va XD bueno esto se lo dedico a todos los que me conocen, en especial a mi sister, a mi master, y a mi monis querida, esta va para ustedes espero que lo lean! - a si y a samantha que aunque te acabo de conocer me hiciste saltar el corazon al decir que me habias leido TT snif, grax mamita! Bueno espero que les guste y lo disfruten, después de leer les dire el nombre real del fic, pero antes no para que piensen lo que quieran por mientras xD. Yaya me cayo, disfruten aquí va!

Celos de Sangre

By Dark Angel 02

La madera crujía a cada paso que daba aquel joven que subía rápidamente las escaleras de ese abandonado edificio. Era una construcción antigua de siete pisos de oficinas que daba a una de las calles principales de aquella ciudad, la fachada estaba desgastada y mal tenida pero como no tenía un dueño preocupado seguiría así por mucho tiempo.

Los pasos del muchacho ahora sonaban en un pasillo oscuro y viejo, puesto que todas las ventanas estaban tapadas por maderas viejas y podridas clavadas a ellas. Los pies del joven se detuvieron en una de las tantas puertas que daban al corredor, una vez ahí tocó sutilmente la madera rancia y sin esperar contestación entró.

-Llegas tarde. –le habló una voz detrás de una roída silla, que estaba de espaldas a la puerta, tras un escritorio lleno de papeles-

-Sí... discúlpame, -se excusó el joven con voz agitada por la subida tan apresurada- es que el tráfico está horrible. –le sonrió y se acercó al escritorio-

-Hn. –la silla giró dejando al descubierto a un joven bastante apuesto de cabellos castaño oscuro y tez morena- Bien Quatre, tenemos trabajo... –se puso de pie y le dirigió la mirada al joven recién llegado, hermosos ojos azul cobaltos se encontraron con otros color aqua-

-Heero, deberías cambiar tu manera de saludar a las personas. –le criticó el rubio-

-¿Por qué, somos amigos¿no te puedo dar un trato menos formal? –el moreno dio unos pasos fuera de su escritorio y el rubio se le acercó-

-Sí... pero deberías saludarme al menos. –le dijo con voz sensual acercándose hasta rozar sus cuerpos y colocar sus manos en el firme pecho del otro-

Una media sonrisa se cruzó por los labios del más alto.

-Es muy temprano¿sabes? –lo tomó por la cintura y lo atrajo más hacia sí-

-¿Y?... –acercó sus labios al oído del moreno y lo mordió delicadamente, haciendo que el mayor lo sujetara más fuertemente- ¿Tienes hambre? –lo miró con ojos provocadores-

-Mmm... –Heero sonrió y acercó su rostro al cuello del pequeño- Sí... –susurró y pasó su lengua por la tersa y blanca piel del rubio-

-Jejeje... –una risita salió de los labios del árabe, la suave lengua de su amigo le daba cosquillas- Pero que no me duela¿sí? –el japonés solo sonrió en su cuello y acercó su boca al oído del pequeño-

-Nunca te ha dolido¿o sí? –mordió su oreja provocadoramente haciendo que Quatre apretara con sus manos la camisa del nipón al placer de esa caricia-

-Mmm... a veces... cuando tienes muchas ganas... mmm... –acercó más su cuerpo al de su amigo-

-Hoy realmente las tengo... mmm... –lamió su cuello nuevamente- pero me controlaré... –el rubio solo sonrió y asintió suavemente con la cabeza que estaba apoyada en el hombro del mayor-

-Estoy listo... –le susurró sensualmente, los ojos de Heero brillaron en azul y cambiaron rápidamente a amarillo por el deseo- Aahh... –gimió suavemente Quatre al sentir su carne penetrada- mmhhmm... –cerró fuertemente los ojos ante cada penetración que sufría su tierna carne-

Heero estaba muy ocupado en el cuello del chico como para prestarle atención a los pequeños quejidos de dolor que daba a cada mordida, cada una más profunda que la otra, cada una más deseosa que la anterior, todas sabían a ese exquisito elixir de vida que llevaban los humanos por dentro, cada beso de la muerte era un suspiro más de vida para aquel joven de ojos, ahora, dorados que relampagueaban feroces al placer de alimentarse después de tanto tiempo.

-Aaahhh... Heero... –gimió Quatre después de un rato de que su compañero empezara a satisfacer sus deseos-

Al oír la voz apagada y perezosa del pequeño, Heero se separó de su cuello desganchando sus colmillos de él y lamiendo los hilillos de sangre que aun brotaban de las heridas, sus ojos volvieron a su color original.

-Lo siento¿me excedí? –preguntó preocupado por la salud de su amigo, él solo negó con la cabeza y le sonrió cansadamente-

-No te preocupes, sé que hace mucho que no vengo, es mi culpa. –le respondió tratando de separarse, pero perdiendo el equilibrio-

-¡Quatre! –Heero lo sujetó de la cintura para que no cayera al suelo- No es tu culpa, -lo condujo hacia uno de los mullidos sillones que habían en aquella pequeña oficina- sé que estos días tienes mucho trabajo, entiendo que no puedas venir...

-Claro que puedo, -su mirada denotaba culpabilidad- es más, debo, te lo prometí Heero.

-No me prometiste nada, Quatre. –lo tranquilizó sentándose a su lado y dirigiéndole una mirada de comprensión-

El silencio reinó por unos minutos hasta que el mayor rompió el hielo.

-Realmente te lo agradezco.

-¿Huh? –Quatre estaba muy desconcentrado- ¿Qué cosa?

La mirada de Heero era agradecida.

-Que me permitas alimentarte de ti.

-No es nada. –le sonrió-

-Debe de ser muy difícil para ti... –se sentía culpable, su mirada estaba perdida en el suelo-

-Nada de eso. –lo interrumpió, Heero se volvió a él sorprendido- Me gusta mucho ayudarte, y sé que es muy importante que yo venga todos los días, pues si no...

-No lo digas... Jamás te haría daño. –se puso de pie y lo miró con decisión-

-Eso lo sé... pero debes tomar en cuenta que los instintos no se pueden controlar.

-Puedo controlarlos, los he controlado todo este tiempo, puedo hacerlo.

-Pero el día en que yo no pueda venir y estés hambriento¿qué harás? Heero sé que es difícil, pero...

-No, puedo controlarme, lo sé. –se acercó a un mueble y de ahí sacó una botella de licor y sirvió dos vasos pequeños- Ten. –le ofreció uno de los vaso al de ojos aqua-

-No gracias, sabes que no bebo y tú tampoco. –se movió en el sillón para poder verlo a la cara- ¿Qué pasa, Heero?

-... –su mirada se encontraba perdida y movía el vaso continuamente mezclando el licor con el hielo-

-¿Heero, por qué estabas tan hambriento, sé que no he venido desde hace dos días pero tu hambre era demasiada, además de que solo bebes cuando algo te preocupa mucho¿qué pasa? –el rubio se puso de pie y caminó hasta él-

-Aahhh... –suspiró cansadamente- me conoces bien... –cerró los ojos y dio un trago y se prolongó el silencio- Hubo otro ataque... –contestó después de un rato-

-¿Otro ataque? –el rubio no entendía¿por qué tanto escándalo por eso?- ¿Pero eso qué tiene de especial para ponerte así? –Heero solo suspiró, bebió el resto del licor y dejando el vaso en una mesa se acercó a su escritorio, ahí abrió un cajón y de él sacó un sobre grueso y amarillento, el cual puso sobre la mesa, Quatre se acercó con curiosidad y lo tomó extrañado-

-¿Qué es? –preguntó mirándole a los ojos-

-Solo ábrelo. –se sentó en su silla tras su escritorio-

Quatre abrió el sobre y con algo de dificultad sacó un manojo de fotografías y una especie de expediente escrito.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó viendo cada una de las fotografías curiosamente-

-Son las fotografías que tomó la policía de las escenas del crimen.

El rubio asintió y siguió mirando las imágenes, en todas ellas parecían cuerpos desnudos de diversos jóvenes, todos entre quince y dieciocho años, bien parecidos y en poses totalmente obscenas, casi siempre atados de manos en la espalda y de piernas abiertas, clara prueba de haber sido violentados, sus cuerpos tenían numerosas marcas de maltrato y lo más extraño se especificaba en el documento entregado, el nivel de sangre en sus venas era muy por debajo de lo normal, lo que les causó la muerte, como si hubieran sido drenados, y en sus cuellos, dos pequeñas marcas de hendiduras.

-¿Qué significa esto? –preguntó dejando las fotografías en la mesa y leyendo el documento nuevamente-

-Que tenemos un asesino en serie. –contestó apoyando el mentón en sus manos-

-Eso ya lo sé Heero, no sea payaso. -contestó enojado el rubio apoyando sus manos en el escritorio de su amigo- Yo me refiero a la causa de muerte. –apuntó lo escrito en el papel-

-...Ahh... –suspiró- Probablemente hay más como yo... –dedujo tristemente cerrando los ojos-

-¿Qué?... –la voz del árabe sonó ahogada- ¿Crees que serían capaces de llevar a cabo semejantes crímenes?

-Por supuesto. –lo miró a los ojos- No creo que ninguno de ellos se parezca remotamente a mi. Yo soy una excepción de mi raza y por ello también soy una amenaza para mi especie.

-¿Quieres decir que también podrías estar en peligro?

-No. –se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta- Pero solo porque no saben que no soy como ellos.

-¿Adónde iremos? –se acercó también a la puerta y se colocó su abrigo-

-Quiero ver por mi mismo a una de las víctimas. –se puso una gabardina negra y unos anteojos oscuros- Vamos.

Salió de la oficina a pasos tranquilos, Quatre salió tras él y cerró suavemente la puerta, después lo siguió escaleras abajo.

El cielo estaba bañado de violetas y azules oscuros, era pasado el atardecer y las luces de las calles ya estaban encendidas, caminaron hasta un automóvil azul noche estacionado frente al edificio, propiedad del joven Winner, quien subió por el lado del conductor con Heero de copiloto, inmediatamente arrancaron rumbo al centro de la ciudad.

Continuara...

- y bien? Como me quedo eh? Nada mal verdad? Para no haber publicado en casi 11 meses XP bueno esto, como ya les dije, lo tenia hace mucho tiempo pero no tengo bien pensada la trama así que, lo siento en el alma, de verdad ;;, pero no esperen que actualice pronto, lo siento por los que les gusto eh, pero haré un esfuerzo si recibo buena critica.

Ah! Por cierto esto NO es un 1x4 que quede claro, las parejas después saldran, aunque habrá de todo un poko y como que Hee-chan igual le tiene ganas a Q-chan, vdd? (Quatre sale detrás del ropero cerrandose los botones de la camisa y detrasito sale Heero) lo ven? XD bueno espero sus reviews! Con muchas ganas ! siii no les cuesta nada apretar ese botoncito y por ultimo poner 'lo lei, y no me gustó.' O en lo posible 'lo lei y me encanto' o 'tienen futuro, actualiza a ver que sale' o algo mas lindo y con sentimiento o... que se yo lo que gusten si:D bueno nos vemos en el proximo capitulo

P.D: por cierto la historia se pone mas interesante de aquí en adelante jejej para que sigan leyendo ;P


End file.
